


Not Enough

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations, Creeper Peter Lukas, Gen, Napping, i'm so glad that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Daisy and Peter have a talk while Jon sleeps.





	Not Enough

Daisy is sitting with Jon when Peter walks in. 

Jon is asleep, his head resting on his arms with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. She looks up and her soft expression turns near feral. “Leave him alone,” she says, her voice low and fierce, “He needs sleep, not whatever you want with him.”

He chuckles. “Our Jon does work himself too hard, doesn’t he?”

She snarls back at him. “He’s not yours. He’s  _ ours _ .” The look in her eyes is all the proof he needs that one can take the Hunter out of the Hunt, but it’s never really possible to take the Hunt out of the Hunter. 

“Fair enough,” he says, holding up his hands, “He’s all yours. He’s going to need a statement soon though, you know. He’s getting hungrier, and stronger. Beholding does like their Archivists, and they won’t let go just because of a handful of humans that don’t want to let go.” He smiles at Daisy’s glare. She knows he’s right, and she knows that he knows she knows it. 

“We’ll find a way,” she snaps, fierce and quiet, “We won’t let  _ anyone _ have him.” 

Peter makes a noncommittal noise, and half-considers reaching out to ruffle her hair like the child she seems like, but as angry as she already is, he might pull back a stump, and it’s so  _ hard _ finding hands these days. “Very well. Let him sleep, see if that helps, if it makes you more comfortable.”

He turns on his heel and walks out, listening for a moment after the door closes to the sound of Jon’s sleepy, confused question, and Daisy’s shushes. 

They’ll learn the truth soon enough, the hard way if need be. 


End file.
